1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internet user privacy, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for effecting an internet user's privacy directive without incurring undesirable latency.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Internet users are increasingly concerned about being tracked as they visit web sites. Advertising networks are among those who use cookies extensively to record information about a user for use in future advertising and content personalization. Users desiring to opt-out of these services face significant hurdles. Using cookies to maintain a user's opt-out choices is not a persistent solution. In addition, since there are hundreds of advertising networks and millions of domains, ensuring the persistence of user choice is unwieldy.
The user's opt-out choices may be lost due to any one or more of the following occurrences: 1) the purchase of a new computer, or reloading on an existing computer; 2) use of a new web browser; 3) a different profile on the same computer to access the internet; 4) existing cookies are cleared inadvertently; 5) cookies are cleared by a security program; or 6) the opt-out cookies expire. Most users are not aware that their opt-out choices can be “forgotten” so easily.
Also frustrating internet users is the fact that there are currently over six hundred advertising networks, and not all such networks allow the user to opt-out. Further, it is difficult for a user to know what information has already been collected by the advertising networks.
Privacy advocates have asked government agencies in several countries to create a centralized approach to opt-out of targeted advertising similar to the “Do Not Call” list for telephone marketing. Currently, government agencies have not set unified standards for approaching internet user privacy, and advertising networks are not inclined to provide simple access to opt-out facilities due to the potential for decreased revenue.
Accordingly, there exists a need for addressing an internet user's privacy concerns in an efficient and cost effective manner. The present invention satisfies these needs.